Crowbar
The Crowbar is a melee Blue Class weapon appearing in both Manhunt and Manhunt 2. Usage As well as being used as a weapon, the Crowbar has the ability to bust open many things such as padlocks, sewer grates, and shutters. In missions that involve around Firearms, the Crowbar isn't necessary to get past padlocks, as they can be shot off. However, the Crowbar is more silent. Manhunt In Manhunt, the Crowbar first appears during Doorway into Hell when Cash comes across a padlocked gate and must kill one of the Hoods that is holding the Crowbar, and take it from him. It is also used by many other Hoods following this. Once Cash reaches Carcer City Zoo, he must find a Crowbar inside the bear pen to access deeper into the zoo. Later on, as Cash escorts the Journalist to her apartment, it can be found in the area and can be used to open the backs of CCPD Boxvilles to retrieve contents inside like weapons and painkillers. It appears a few more times when padlocks block the path, however it isn't needed as by this stage in the game, they can be shot off. Although it is less noisy using the Crowbar. Manhunt 2 Once inside the Cortex Storage building, Leo uses the Crowbar to open many shutters as he searches for his and Danny's files. During Ghosts, it is carried by a few Watchdogs. Danny must use one to get into his old house. Then it makes appearances in the Pervs dungeon and in Daniel's Safe House. When Danny is running away from the Bloodhounds, he uses a Crowbar to open a trap door and escape a workshop he is trapped in. Later it is used to open an air vent cover to access the Project Laboratories. When Danny battles Leo inside his mind, Danny must execute Leo, who is carrying a Crowbar. Appearances Missions in Manhunt: *Doorway into Hell *Road to Ruin *Grounds for Assault *Strapped for Cash (if kept from Grounds for Assault) *Drunk Driving (beta) *Doing Time (beta) *Press Coverage *Wrong Side of the Tracks (if kept from Press Coverage) *Trained to Kill *Border Patrol *Key Personnel (if kept from Border Patrol) *Time 2 Die Missions in Manhunt 2: *Ghosts *Sexual Deviants *Safe House *Most Wanted *Ritual Cleansing *Origins *Broadcast Interrupted *Altered State *Personality Clash Users: Leo Kasper, Hoods, Watchdogs, James Earl Cash and Daniel Lamb Executions 'Manhunt ' *'Hasty:' Cash stabs the Crowbar into the back of the Hunter's neck, killing him. *'Violent:' Cash stabs the hooked part of the Crowbar into the right side of the Hunter's neck. The Hunter then falls to his knees which Cash puts his foot onto the Hunter's back and tears the Crowbar out of his neck, killing him. *'Gruesome:' Cash stabs the Crowbar into the Hunter's spine as he falls to his knees. Cash stabs the Crowbar in the back of the Hunter's head, instantly killing him. 'Manhunt 2' *'Hasty:' Danny/Leo stabs the Hunter in the spine, then shakes it around until the hunter falls to the ground. *'Violent:' Danny/Leo sticks the hooked side of the Crowbar into the top of the hunter's skull, dropping him to his knees, he then pulls it back two times before ripping it out of his head, killing him. *'Gruesome:' Danny/Leo plunges the Crowbar in the back of the Hunter's neck and snaps it out. The Hunter then falls to the ground which Danny/Leo stabs the Hunter in the stomach five times. On the fifth stab, Danny/Leo shakes the Crowbar around to make sure the Hunter is really dead. *'Jumping:' Danny/Leo hits the Hunter on the back of the head with the Crowbar as he lands. Danny/Leo then hooks the Hunter's face and rips it out of his head, killing him. Gallery manhunt 2011-09-06 16-30-35-06.JPG|James busting a padlock lock2.JPG|Danny busting a padlock shutters.JPG|Leo opening some shutters Executions Manhunt Manhunt13.gif|"Hasty" Execution Manhunt14.gif|"Violent" Execution Manhunt15.gif|"Gruesome" Execution Manhunt 2 ManhuntTwo29.gif|"Hasty" Execution ManhuntTwo30.gif|"Violent" Execution ManhuntTwo31.gif|"Gruesome" Execution ManhuntTwo32.gif|"Jumping" Execution Category:Weapons Category:Blue Class Weapons Category:Weapons in Manhunt Category:Weapons in Manhunt 2